Rin's Great Adventure
by Weird Al62
Summary: When Jaken is suppost to be looking over Rin, she runs off. She gets lost and soon meets the Inu gang. She has to find Sesshoumaru with the help of the Inu-tachi.
1. Default Chapter

Rin's Great Adventure

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co.

A/N: Hello this is my first and hopefully not my last story. Please review my story!

~*~*~*~

Rin's Great Adventure

~*~*~*~

"Jaken. I am counting on you to watch over Rin. If you disobey me you'll suffer the consequences." Sesshoumaru said, then left to hunt. 

"Jaken-sama! Come over here, Jaken-sama! Let's go pick flowers!" Rin said, running off to a nearby field of flowers.

"Rin! Wait! Sesshoumaru-sama told me to look after you!" Jaken yelled, running after Rin, who was picking flowers.

"Ooo, look at those taikou flowers. Jaken-sama HURRY!" Rin exclaimed, as she ran to the taikou flowers. "They smell pretty." 

Jaken finally caught up with Rin " NEVER DO THAT AGAIN SESSHOUMARU-SAMA WILL KILL ME IF YOU WENT AND RAN OFF!" Jaken yelled at Rin catching his breath.

~*~*~*~

Inuyasha was yelling at Miroku because he caught him hitting on Kagome again. 

"I told you that if I ever caught you hitting on Kagome I'd..." 

"STOP IT, Inuyasha! Its not that big a deal, you know! It was actually kinda funny."Kagome said, stopping Inuyasha yelling at Miroku dead in his tracks. 

Inuyasha then said, "So your not-"

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha slammed into the ground becouse of Kagome's *Sit Command* 

~*~*~*~

A/N Well thats all for now if you give me good reviews, I'll go on, thanx for supporting me SEE YA!

By: Weird Al62


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to make chapter 2, I was in a hurry but here it is  
  
Chapter 2  
  
As Niroku went to talk to Sango Inuyasha was still struggling to get up,But as he got up he said " When I get up I'm gonna KILL YOU KAGOME!!!" "Oh yea well LAY DOWN HAHA" Kagome said with a grin  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Rin don't go near the AH.Ah.ahhhhh.AHHHCHOOOOOOOOOO , the roses I'm allergic to them." Jaken said wiping snot off his nose. " Well how am I supposed to know that Jaken-sama?" "Well maybe if you listened to me you might just know more about me." Jaken said "Well you know what , I want to see you get your head cut off you know that so I'm running away." "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO wait up please don't run away I deserve to live I'm only 24 PLEASE WAIT UP!" "NO you jerk." Rin yelled back  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wait......I think I hear something.LUNCH" Said Inuyasha. "AGGGGHHHHH LOOK OUT" Rin yelled as she slammed into Shippou "Hey watch it you .....HUMAN???????" Shippou said "You watch it you .....Deman?????????" Rin said "Both you watch it or you'll be seeing stars." Inuyasha yelled at the 2 "Were did you come from?" Kagome asked Rin "I'm Sesshoumaru's human girl." "OoO well we better get you back to my stupid brother quick before we get caught with a human girl." Inuyasha said sighing  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How could I let her run off like that I am a gonner God%@^!" Jaken said walking threw the forest cursing under his breathe " Rin when I get my hands on you I'm gonna. Oh no." "Lord Sesshoumaru how are you *Takes a bow*" "Where's Rin?" "O Rin ummm she's taking a nap  
  
A/N Well there's Chapter 2 Hope Ya like send good reviews please and thank you Sorry it took so long for chapter 2 to come out and again SORRY SO SORRY (  
  
By:Weird Al62 


	3. Chapter 3

Rin's Great Adventure  
  
A/N Well here's chapter 3 hope you like it chapter 4 will be here soon just wait. Please R&R RIGHT NOW or I'll cut your heads off thank you  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co.  
  
"Rin's taking a nap right?" "Yes lord Sesshoumaru." Jaken said "Ok where?" Sesshoumaru asked "Um.Um.Um.Um.*Ok I could go on forever with the Um.Um.Um.Um. but that would make the story extremely stupid*Um.Um.Um.O with Inuyasha and his friends." " WHAT!!!!!! Jaken you've let me down but why?" "Um OK I don't know where Rin is I'm sorry I'm so sorry Sesshoumaru-sama I AM SORRY."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA WHA WA WA WA I WANT MY SESSHOUMARU WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" "Make her SHUT UP." Inuyasha yelled "I have the worst headache of any other half-breed right now GOD MAKE HER SHUT UP!" Rin in the background throwing a fit  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wait I think I hear something no Wait do you hear crying Jaken?" "No lord Sesshoumaru Wait yes it sounds like one of Rins crazy fits man those are annoying!" Lets go Jaken she's getting away."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Sango do you have Kirara with we can leave Kin here." "It's not Kin it's Rin" Said Rin Sango said "No Inuyasha Kirara is sleeping and I'm not gonna wake her up or leave Rin here." "BUT WHY????" Inuyasha whined "You know what *Here it comes Inuyasha thinks* Stay boy." "Hey you can't do that hey wait hey come on I cant move you guys this isn't funny you know" Inuyasha pleaded "Come here boy come here" Shippou said laughing Inuyasha leaped at Shippou and bit his arm "Inuyasha SIT.SIT.SIT.SIT.SIT.SIT.SIT.SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT " Finally Inuyasha was hurled into the ground by Kagomes 13 sit commands "Man my head hurts." Complaind Inuyasha. "That's not my problem now is it you shouldn't have bit Shippou." Kagome said with an attitude  
  
A/N Well that's chapter 3 I know I know I should make longer chapters. So that's why I'm gonna make them longer Please REVIEW right Now.Thank you  
  
By: Weird Al62 


	4. Chapter 4

Rin's Great Adventure Chapter 4  
  
A/N Well here's chapter 4 Hope you like R&R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
"Im sorry I couldn't help it Shippou was making me so mad and why didn't you slap Miroku?" "You know I could never slap Miroku except for the other 4 billion some odd other times I've done it I just felt better if I didn't slap Miroku this 1 time" "Well you should've." Inuyasha said Miroku walked in and said "I agree, what are we talking about." "Nothing Miroku." Kagome said chuckling. "Well ok then I'm gonna go talk to Sango and Kirara were teaching Kirara to lay down." Inuyasha was immediately slammed into the ground because of Mirokus dumb call "We get it, Miroku now go away before I slap you!" "Well that being nice to me streek ended really fast."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Jaken when did you last see Rin?" "Well she ran off to pick flowers and OH." "OH what?" Sesshoumaru asked Oh she said she wanted to see my head get cut off. your not gonna cut my head off are you Sesshoumaru-sama?" " Of course not I just want to find Rin she could get caught by a demon and that wouldn't be cool." "Don't worry Sesshoumaru-sama we will find Rin I promise."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"If we don't find my stupid brother soon then my heads gonna explode!" Inuyasha said very loudly "Trust me your lucky you don't have a little sister or you'll be hearing this 24/7 and that would make you head explode." Miroku exaggerated "Your lucky your not eating my fist you-!"Inuyasha said jumping at Miroku "Inuyasha don't eat Miroku or you'll have a stomach ache."Shippou said to Inuyasha  
  
A/N well there's chapter 4 hope you like R&R asap thx 


End file.
